


Паразитологи

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Mysticism, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Они нашли ключ ко всему, что произошло с человечеством





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games OTP Wars 2016  
> Бета: бета Fujiiro  
> Предупреждения: modern AU, ER

Вокруг них лежало каменное море, горы и горы без края, высокие гребни вдали, серые камни под ногами, кое-где низкие кустарники с красными ягодами, и впереди забор, опутанный колючей проволокой с запрещающим знаком. На нем был изображен черный человек в каске с оружием в руках на красном круге.   
Металлическая сетка местами порвалась, забор оброс вьюном, низкими елками, мраморными кактусами, колючая проволока проржавела, но от красно-черных табличек Эрена бросило в пот. 

— Вперед, — скомандовал Ривай, пролезая в дыру в сетке. Эрен последовал за ним, зацепился за острый край и выругался.   
— Тише, — приказал Ривай. По другую сторону забора были все те же камни, елки, кустарники и редкая трава, слепящее солнце палило сверху, словно следило за ними через лупу, собираясь зажарить. Эрен вытер пот со лба, он давно снял куртку, сунул ее в рюкзак, но все равно было тяжело и жарко. 

— Смотри, — Ривай тронул его за плечо, и Эрен повернулся туда, куда тот показывал. Внизу, в каменной чаше лежали здания, несколько корпусов из белых плит. Их охраняли вышки, но конечно, на вышках уже давно никого не было.   
Ривай вытер лицо рукавом и расстегнул две пуговицы на рубашке. Эрен заметил, как капля пота скатилась по его скуле на шею. И пока она медленно ползла вниз, Эрен не мог отвести от нее взгляд, борясь с желанием стереть. 

— Спустимся? — спросил он, сглатывая слюну.

— Конечно. Там наша цель. 

Эрен кивнул. Странно было представить, что в маленьких коробках зданий находилась суперсекретная лаборатория, в которой когда-то давно придумали и создали титанов. Все, кто работал здесь, погибли? Или нет?   
Ривай пошел вниз, осторожно ступая с камня на камень. Вниз осыпалось крошево породы, солнце отражалось от белого известняка, песок скользил под подошвами сапог. Эрен бы с удовольствием сейчас окунулся в холодную воду, но приходилось лезть вниз.   
Можно было спуститься по лестнице, но для этого надо было перейти на другую сторону чаши. Разбитые ступеньки виднелись между кустарниками.  
Сухой ветер поднял пыль из-под ног, Эрен с трудом успел прикрыть глаза. 

— Сюда, — позвал его Ривай. Он уже стоял у главного входа в коробку-здание, готовый распахнуть дверь. На миг Эрену снова стало страшно, как когда он увидел запрещающие знаки с черными людьми на красном фоне. Но он подавил страх и последовал за капитаном. Замок поддался легко, им в лицо пахнуло затхлым, иссушенным воздухом.

— Ну и вонь… — процедил Ривай, заходя в просторный коридор.   
Солнечные лучи, причудливо изломанные решетками на окнах, исполосовали пол и ящики с номерами. Эрен с Риваем сначала просмотрели несколько, но внутри не обнаружилось ничего ценного. Одежда, книги, сумки, разные глупые мелочи вроде кружек, брелков, фотографий. На одной выстроились человек тридцать в белых халатах и улыбались в объектив. 

Ривай и Эрен переглянулись. Эрен очень хотел увидеть хотя бы усмешку на его лице, но тот только отвел глаза. Они оба устали, они были оторваны от своих, многие погибли, кто-то пропал. Но Эрен все равно не мог видеть его лицо таким холодным и пустым. 

Они пошли по коридору вперед, к очередным дверям, рядом с которыми зачем-то торчали панели с рядами кнопок. Дальше начинался новый коридор, в котором снова были ящики, а в них костюмы. 

— Мы останемся тут на ночь? — спросил Эрен, лишь бы что-то спросить. Он сам уже не помнил, почему так надеялся найти лабораторию, с чего вдруг решил, что тут будут ответы и решения их вопросов. Все, кто тут работал, давно погибли, все, что они исследовали, уничтожено или использовано. Но еще он боялся, что найдет какую-то страшную правду, которой знать совсем не хочет. 

Коридоры наконец закончились, и они оказались в просторном зале, наполненного странными приспособлениями и колбами. Эрен наклонился и заглянул в одну из них. Она была полна дохлых насекомых, каких-то жуков, Эрен не знал точно. Он перешел к следующей, от нее еще к одной. Было похоже, что насекомые не просто сдохли, что они жрали друг друга. Он видел фрагменты их лапок, оторванные жвала, куски крошечных тел. 

— Эрен…  
Эрен выпрямился.   
Над ними под самым потолком раскинулся плакат, где на трех языках, один из которых был им понятен, было написано: «Человек есть насекомое. Спасем планету от насекомых».

— Пойдем дальше, тут должны быть записи, образцы, что-нибудь, — позвал его Ривай. Эрен кивнул, но у него из головы не выходило то, что он только что прочел. 

— Значит, — сказал он, когда они перешли в другой зал по очередному коридору, — они просто хотели, чтобы людей на Земле было поменьше? Все равно как мы в казарме тараканов травили, так что ли?

Ривай кивнул.  
— Выходит, так.

В комнате, где они оказались, в прозрачных ящиках висели чучела огромных насекомых. Насекомых-титанов. Эрен подошел к одному и коснулся стекла. Жвала щелкнули, желтые глаза открылись. Эрен отпрянул назад и чуть не упал.

— Они живы.   
Ривай подхватил его и удержал на ногах. Несколько мгновений они стояли, обнявшись, словно парочка на свидании, и глядела на комара. Стук-стук-стук - его жвала бились о стекло, оставляя следы слюны.

— Похоже на то, и они очень хотят жрать. 

Эрен не мог сдвинуться с места, но Ривай потянул его за руку.   
— Идем, оставим их, — Эрен вовсе не был уверен, что этих уродов не надо уничтожить, и все-таки послушался. Они покинули зал и двинули дальше, и дальше, из помещения в помещение. Обошли уже половину комплекса, как казалось Эрену, и наконец оказались в маленькой комнатке, где на столе стояла странная коробка с кнопками. Но она с виду была сломана, и стекло впереди было разбито, да и они все равно не знали, как привести ее в действие.   
Зато в ящиках стола обнаружилась металлическая коробка, а в ней тетради.

Когда они выбрались наружу, начало темнеть. Эрен не хотел оставаться внутри комплекса вместе с титанами-насекомыми, но на открытой местности тоже было опасно, поэтому они нашли укромное место в скалах повыше. Эрен не хотел больше думать о том, что люди, уничтожившие их, относились к ним, как к комарам или тараканам. 

— Возможно, в чем-то они и правы, — проговорил Ривай, доставая спальный мешок. — Некоторые люди похожи на насекомых. Все, чего они хотят — сожрать друг друга. Даже если они не титаны. Но ты не такой…  
Ривай ухмыльнулся, впервые за много дней, и коснулся его щеки ладонью, осторожно убрал волосы.   
— Ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

Эрен не понимал до конца, он накрыл ладонью руку Ривая, ему хотелось, чтобы тот поцеловал его, как раньше, выключил его мысли. Но Ривай только отвернулся и начал устраиваться на ночлег.   
Эрен разложил свой мешок, и когда все уже было готово, вышел из пещеры на выступ. Внизу, в каменной чаше были разбросаны едва видные в темноте коробки комплекса. Было тихо и темно. Эрен уже собирался уходить, но обернулся. Ему показалось, что он слышит жужжание снизу. 

— Показалось, — произнес он вслух и скрылся в пещере, и не видел, что в зданиях включилось аварийное освещение. Замки были открыты, колбы разблокированы. Насекомые хотели есть и они собирались начать как можно быстрее.


End file.
